megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Baphomet
Baphomet is a demon in the series. History The King of Demons, known as the "Sabbatic Goat." He is identified with Satanachia, a senior demon general described in the Grand Grimoire. His name is believed to be a corruption of Muhammad, the founder of Islam. He is usually depicted with the head of a goat, with a pentagram carved between his horns, and the body of a human woman or hermaphrodite. He has the power to control all human women, and is said to give witches their power, thus, famously known as a demon worshipped by witches. The Knights Templar, heroes of the Crusades, were accused of worshipping Baphomet by a church Inquisition and branded as heretics. To keep them silent, the head of the Templars and another senior leader were sentenced to be burned alive. However, it was later revealed that this was orchestrated by King Philip IV of France, who coveted the Templars' wealth. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Genma Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei II:'' Fallen Race, Boss *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Vile Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Vile Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Vile Race *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Night Race *Persona 4 Golden: Jester Arcana *Persona 5: Devil Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Devil Arcana *Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Nether Class, Mini-game Boss *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Vile Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Vile Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Vile Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei II Baphomet is guarding the shrine where Kunitsu Onamuchi is trapped. Should Aleph approach the room where Onamuchi is, he will ask Aleph to leave immediately or he will send him to Yomi and make him go on a date with Yomotsu-Shikome. If Aleph refuses, he will fight Baphomet. After that, Onamuchi appears and gives Aleph Masakado's right arm. ''Shin Megami tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter'' Baphomet is a boss summoned by Lucifer to kill Tamaki Uchida if she refuses to accept the "Light Ring." His defeat allows the protagonist to fight Beelzebub later when she recruits Yumi Shirakawa. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Can be fused from a Choronzon and a Hua Po, among many others. Upon first meeting Hikawa, Baphomet is summoned by him in an attempt to deal with the Demi-fiend before the Conception. A Baphomet is also responsible for summoning Mara at the request of Manikins, although being rushed by them caused the summoning to be a partial failure. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Baphomet acts as a reoccurring field boss on Shibuya field, spawning with a number of Bicorn. He is also the final boss of the qualifying instance for Ultimate Battle and a regular mob in Shinagawa's Catacombs of the Templar Knight's gold level instance. As an homage to Nocturne, he performed the failed summoning of Mara for Oni and Incubus during the event where Mara's full form was released. As a later event reward, an alternative model was released using the Shin Megami Tensei II design. He can be fused or acquired through the Shinjuku Babel hacked chip runs. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Baphomet can be found in Kagome Tower within Shinjuku National Park. He can teach Flynn the Mamudo and Spirit Drain kills through his Demon Whisper. Baphomet appears in the "Hunter Tournament Prelims" Challenge Quest while acting as support for the third opponent, Buzzsaw Sanya. Baphomet is also faced in the Challenge Quest, "Multi-Demon Fusion," where he has taken control of several hunters in order to fuse demons. Baphomet confronts Flynn when he tries to stop them, stating he won't let him interfere, but is defeated and curses Flynn. Once Cernunnos appears he goes into one of the smartphones to be fused and regain his true form - the Roman Vile Pales. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Baphomet can be found in Shinjuku, in the government office plaza area. It can teach the Mamudo, Spirit Drain and Sabbatma skills through its Demon Whisper. Baphomet benefits from learning Darkness skills. ''Persona 5'' Baphomet is the sixth Persona of the Devil Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Shido's Palace and the Sheriruth area of Mementos, with the title "Heretic Goat." Baphomet is one of the four Personas to learn Burn Boost and Shock Boost, as well as one of two Personas to learn Evade Fire. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Baphomet yields a Shock Boost skill card. The Shadow of Yuichi Fukurai takes the form of Baphomet during the request "Debunking the Psychic!" Shadow Fukurai retains the weakness to Bless skills, but has the Eigaon, Psiodyne, Brain Jack and Marakunda skills at its disposal. The Shadow will also target party members afflicted with Brainwash with its Psiodyne skill for added technical damage. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' A servant of Ice Apostle, Baphomet guards the Niflheim half of the Ginnungagap bridge. Jin must defeat him to learn the secret path that leads to the Ice Apostle's Palace and to enter Auðumla Town. He dies after telling him. He will be revived after beating the game, and can be found by Jin in the Norðri Shrine. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Bat will summon Baphomet demons to support him during the party's second battle against him in Manipura. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Baphomet is the first boss of the bullet hell mini-game. ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' Baphomet appears during the final battle versus Belberith on Yuzu's 8th day. Honda, in his quest to revive his son, joins Belberith under the promise Honda will have a demon who can revive the dead. Belberith then summons Baphomet to aid Honda in his battle versus the protagonist and later summoning a powerful demon that can revive his son. Baphomet is defeated by the protagonist and his team allowing them to beat Honda. Shortly after, Belberith kills Honda. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... if...= |-| Hazama's Chapter (Boss)= ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Mamudo\Innate Spirit Drain\Innate Sabbatma\28 Null Elec\30 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Persona 4 Golden'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| Shadow Fukurai= |-| Persona= ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' With Camazotz= |-| Normal Encounter= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' Day 8, Yuzu's Route= |-| Summonable Demon= ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia * Baphomet's Shin Megami Tensei II design resembles the depiction of Baphomet in the movie . * Baphomet shadows in Shido's Palace have 666 HP and 444 SP, in which 666 is associated with the devil and 4 is associated with death in Japan and China. Category:European Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas